best friends always
by krystalxo
Summary: story is about two best friends who fall in love right before school lets out and they cant wait to spend their summer together
1. Chapter 1

Lucas and I have been best friends since the day we were born. Our moms are best friends as well. Lucas and I were born one day apart, until this day he teases me. I love the fact that he lives across the street because whenever I need someone to talk to; he's the first one I go to. I tell Lucas absolutely everything. He tells me everything as well. Our parents are secretly hoping that we become boyfriend/girlfriend and in a way we kind of are. Okay what's different about us is that we're friends. Well, maybe we're not just friends. But the base of all we know is friendship. H e may think I'm beautiful, but he'll still tease me about my silly laugh. We may cuddle up and watch movies, but we'll still laugh and make jokes about every line. We may hold hands, but we also get into fake fights that I know he lets me win every time. He gets mad when I don't think highly of myself and I get mad when he won't tell me what's wrong. We know more about each other than anyone. And maybe that's the thing that makes it so perfect, that he's not just the friend or the lover, but he's the missing piece to my puzzle.

Let me start from the beginning. Our friendship turned into a relationship our freshman year in high school. We didn't have any classes together except for lunch, if you even count that as a class. But in between classes I was always by his side or he was by mine. At lunch it was just me and him sitting together, by ourselves. We weren't wrapped up in each other, we had other friends but none of them were in our lunch. Well one day we were walking through the hallway and people are whispering and staring at us. We felt like we were missing something. Well by the end of the day I found out what everyone was snickering about, Lucas and I. The whole school apparently could see that he and I had deeper feelings for each other.

We stayed after that day and went to a baseball game. But before the game actually started we laid in the grass on the football field next to each other, our bodies touching. It wasn't awkward, more like natural. We started talking about what was with the people in the hallway and I told him what my friend told me and with that he just looked me in the eyes. Normally when I had people staring at me in the eyes I looked away but with Lucas I didn't. At that every moment his eyes spoke the words I knew he was trying to say, but I stayed quiet. In his eyes I could see how much he cared for me and that scared me. Lucas and I had never been exactly boyfriend/girlfriend. Plus, I wasn't the prettiest girl either. Neither of us spoke, it was like in that very moment the silence spoke louder than our words. Lucas sits up and turns back to look at me and finally say, "Is that so crazy?" I sat up and asked, "What? That we be more than friends?" He replied with, "Yeah." I noticed he looked away, afraid of what my answer might be because he knows how I feel about guy/girl best friends dating. But I replied, "No, it's not crazy at all." I had been playing with the grass and when I looked up towards Lucas, he pulled my face closer to his and with that he kissed me gently on the lips. His lips were so soft against mine. A million butterflies fluttered in my stomach. When we pulled apart we were both smiling. I had to admit whenever I was with him my smile was always there and it was never fake. "Close your eyes," he said. I did as told. I heard him rummage in his backpack for something. "Okay open," he said. To my amazement it was the most beautiful ring I had ever seen. It was engraved with the words "You and Me, Always & Forever." I threw my arms around him and told him I loved it. He said, "It's an heirloom. My grandpa gave it to my grandma and my dad gave it to my mom and now me to you. Kels, will you finally be my girlfriend?" How could I say no, so I said "Yes!" He picked me up and spun me around then we kissed. He put me down and we went to the baseball game. We walked hand in hand. His hand fit so perfectly in my mine. That was it, we were meant to be, I thought. Of course we were the gossip at the game. He put his arm around me and I snuggled closer into him. This was the kind of relationship I had been waiting for. We sat there laughing and talking about the game. We made fun of the other team. After the game we walked back to my house, hand in hand the entire way.

We went to the backyard and sat on the swings, I have two younger siblings but I loved swings. Night had already fallen and it was so beautiful outside for the first week in June. It was almost 6 on a Thursday night which meant Lucas' family was coming over for dinner and we would have to tell them tonight. But I was dreading going inside. "Earth to Kelsey, hello kels?" I snapped out of my train of thought and said, "Yeah, sorry I was just thinking." He asked, "About?" I looked at him and smiled then I said, "You, me, us, this day, this night, how perfect it is." I could tell that the "us" was something we were both happy about. He looked at me and pulled my swing closer to his and we kissed. When we pulled apart we heard an audience of applause and looked to the back door where my family and Lucas' family were all clapping their hands. Our mothers were crying. Lucas and I looked at each other and laughed at them and the embarrassment. So Lucas and I got off the swings and walked inside where dinner was waiting. Our families have been doing Thursday dinners ever since we were kids and I've always sat next to Lucas. We washed our hands and took our seats. We were having mashed potatoes and chicken. Plus, vegetables that neither Lucas nor I had to eat because we had when we were younger. The conversation at dinner was nice. I was thinking that this is how it's going to be for the rest of my life, his family, my family, Lucas and I. It all made perfect sense and call me crazy for saying all this at just fifteen but it's what's meant to happen. Lucas and his family left around 9 because we had our last day of school the following day. Lucas and I would be sophomores in the fall. He and I had the whole summer as a couple. I was happy and content with my life that night.

Ugh. I hate waking up for school at six in the morning. The only thing I was looking forward to were the twenty minutes I get to walk with Lucas to the school. I woke up happy, maybe it's because it's the last day of school or maybe because I'm with Lucas now, either way it was a win win for me. So I got up and brushed my teeth. Then I got dressed in black soffe shorts and Lucas' gray soccer sweatshirt. I know a sweatshirt in June? I know but its cold in the morning and my school is freezing as well. I love how my school didn't have a real strict dress code. After I was dressed, I ran downstairs, had breakfast, and threw my hair up into a messy ponytail. Five minutes later Lucas knocked at my door. My parents don't wake up with me because they say I wake up to early whatever because I can take care of myself.

I closed the front door behind me and I took the hand Lucas was holding out for me and we were off to school. "Hey Kels," he said smiling. "Hey Lucas," I said smiling too. He kissed my forehead. I closed my eyes and took it all in. "So you excited that today is a half day?" I asked. "Yes!" He exclaimed. I laughed at him. "How about you?" He asked. "But of course, I've been counting down the days." I answered. "Why do you hate school?" He asked. "I don't know, I hate the early mornings and some of the people." I replied. "You hate me?" He asked frowning. "Yes, yes I do." I said smiling and giggling. Lucas stopped in his track and let go of my hand. He was looking at me, disappointed. "Oh come one, you know I was just being sarcastic. You're my favorite person at that school. That's why I'm always by your side." I said looking straight at him. He pulled me close and held my face and gently kissed me. He pulled away slightly and whispered, "You're my favorite too." When we pulled apart I looked right into his eyes and I saw how much he loved me and why it had bothered him so much when I answered his question. I know love takes time but when you've known someone as long as we have anything is possible, never doubted. I broke the silence, "Okay we better get to school, we don't wanna be late on our last day." We walked hand in hand the rest of the way to school. I loved holding his hand.

We made it to school right in time for first period. The bell rang and Lucas was off to Calculus and I was off to Pre-Calculus. Lucas and I are highly intelligent for our age, only Lucas is slightly more advanced than I am but it didn't bother me. I loved that he was smart. Anyway we did nothing in pre-calc except talk. I don't really have a close friend in this class so I just wrote in my notebook. The class was over in 20 minutes, which is what I loved about half days. Then the second period bell rang and Lucas was already waiting for outside the classroom. "Hey!" I said. "Hey!" He said as he kissed my forehead. "How was calc?" I asked as our hands intertwined. "Rough, Mr. Long, made us do work," he said. "Haha, that sucks for you," I replied. "How was pre-calc?" he asked. "Eh, alright we did nothing and I have no friends," I answered.

We walked to the lunch room even though no lunches were being served. But Lucas and I had study hall so we just chilled out in the cafeteria for a period. Our cafeteria was pretty, it was outside and it just so happen to be raining as Lucas and I got out there. But there was a roof over head it was just open to the sides of us. We put our stuff on a table and sat down at a table. We both sat on the same side facing out towards the rain with our backs to the school. Lucas put his arm around me as I snuggled closer to him. At first we just stared at the rain falling and I thought to myself that this, me and him, felt so normal. Maybe with anyone else, it'd be awkward but not us and I liked it. I snapped out of thought when I heard Lucas speak, "So what are we doing this summer?" he asked. "Uhm..family vacations, late nights, me and you time, and what else you wanna do. Oh we should go to the amusement park, too." I replied. "Okay that sounds good to me, as long as I'm with you. Where's your family going this year?" he said. "Uh, I'm not sure. I heard them talking about Maryland, Georgia, and California but they haven't told me yet. Maybe when they get home from work tonight they'll tell me. How about you?" I replied. "Florida," he said. "Am I coming?" I asked. "DUH!" He shouted. He laughed and I giggled. "Are we driving or flying?" I asked. "Driving," he answered. "Okay that sounds good, but I still have to ask my parents because things are different now between you and I," I said. "But your parents trust you and I, so why wouldn't they let you?" He asked. "I don't know, maybe because we're in a relationship and you're a boy," I said. "You really think they wouldn't let you because we're dating now?" He protested. "I don't know, maybe. Which is why I still have to ask and I'll do my best to convince them," I replied.

The bell rang so Lucas and I got off the table. We had skipped our third period class too. Now we were off to our fourth period class, AP History. This class we had together so we walked hand in hand. Turns out we were having a party in this class. Lucas and I just talked to each other all class. Then the final bell rang and school was out. "YES, SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT!" I said, more like yelled. Lucas looked me and laughed, I hit him playfully. He grabbed my hand and pulled me into him and kissed me. This summer was going to be the best one yet.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

So that's when our summer began. Lucas and I got home from school and sat out in my yard thinking of all the happened the passed few days and soaking it all in. Finally I had something that had meaning in my life, that I was sure would be permanent for a while, or so I hoped. We planned to spend pretty much every waking moment together, just like we always had in the past. He left late that night. I went inside and showered and threw on a pair of navy shorts and a tshirt to sleep in. I threw my hair up in a messy bun and plugged in my phone and snuggled up in my bed until I passed out. I woke up the next morning around 12:45 after all it is summer, I could get up whenever i pleased. I changed my outfit. I got out a pair of hollister jean shorts and a cute floral tanktop and texted Lucas to see what we could do today. While I waited for his reply I put my clothes on and threw on some mascara and put some mousse in my hair to take away from the frizz. I checked my phone for message and Lucas answered me;

**Lucas**:heyyy well I'm up for anything  
**Me**: cool, how about we go for a walk in the park and maybe out for lunch?  
**Lucas**: sure. Sounds good to me! I'll be over in a few:)  
**Me**: okay:) see you then3

for some reason seeing his name come up on my phone made me smile more than I should, and I honestly loved the way it felt. About ten minutes later I heard Lucas knock and open the front door and say ' Kelsssss! I'm here!' ' I'm up in my room!' I screamed back down to him. Within a few seconds he was standing at my door, and boy for some reason there was something about him that made my heart skip a beat when I looked over at him. He wasn't dressed in anything special just a simple shirt and jean shorts but it just made me so excited that after all this time that I liked him, we were finally, officially together and no one could change that.

Instead of going out for lunch, we decided to have a picnic in the park. It was so cute. Just us, sitting there talking. I was so comfortable with him. Like I could actually say anything on my mind without being afraid of him judging me, that's what I loved so much about him being my best friend and boyfriend, it was absolutely perfect.

A few hours later we decided to head home. We decided to go to his house and watch a movie. It was a choice between 'last house on the left' and 'dear john' I wasn't in the mood to be scared so I picked Dear John and he he rolled his eyes and said ' come on kelssss! You just have to pick the chick movies!' 'aw chill out Lucas! You cant just give me a choice and then take it back! It doesn't work that way!' I yelled at him. He huffed and put the DVD in and sat next to me. I moved over closer to him and laid my head down on his chest and contently stared at the screen until I felt him staring at me. I looked up and giggled ' what are you looking at?' he just smiled and replied ' have I ever told you how gorgeous you are? I'm so lucky. ' I rolled over and sat up and hugged him. He pulled away and starred in my eyes and leaned in and kissed me. I swear if you could actually see the amount of fireworks I felt, you'd have the fourth of July played out again right in front of you. We both pulled away and laughed and I went back to the position I was in previously. We both ended up falling asleep together there, like this was meant to be, and I believed it was.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up and looked at my phone, it was 12:30. I woke Lucas up and told him I should get going. But he suggested I just say over because it was too late for me to go home. I told him I don't think my mom would approve of that. He suggested I call her and ask but I said she's probably asleep. Lucas made a good point though, that since I'm not home, she's probably still awake. So I decided to call my mom:

**Me**: Hey mom.  
**Mom**: hey sweetheart, where are you?  
**Me**: I'm at Lucas', we were watching a movie and we fell asleep.  
**Mom**: oh well, come home then.  
**Me**: Mom it's a little too late so would it be okay if I just stay over here?  
**Mom**: Kelsey, I don't think that's such a good idea.  
**Me**: But mom, they have a guest room.  
**Mom**: Alright well let me talk to Lucas' mom then.  
**Me**: Alright!

Lucas and I went to the kitchen where his mom and dad were watching tv. Lucas spoke first, "Mom, Kelsey's mom wants to talk to you about letting her sleepover here tonight." Lucas' mom took my phone and talked to my mom. Lucas and I waited in the living room until she was done talking to my mom. After about 10 minutes, Lucas' mom, Karen shouted to us. We went into the kitchen and looked at us both. She said, "you can spend the night here tonight, sweetie. It's alright with us but here your mother would like to talk to you." I took the phone from her.

**Me**: Yeah mom?  
**Mom**: You better behave.  
**Me**: Mom you know I will, trust me.  
**Mom**: Your right, i do trust you. Goodnight sweetheart.  
**Me**: Good and goodnight mom.

Once I was off the phone, Lucas's mom told Lucas to lend me some clothes to wear for bed. So Lucas grabbed my hand and led me upstairs. Once inside his room he threw me a pair of his basketball shorts, I looked at him and said, "Uhm yeah, I don't think these are going to fit me. So can I just borrow some sweats and a tshirt?" He then gave me grey sweatpants and a plain black tshirt. "Thank you," I said. I went to the bathroom and got changed. I went back into Lucas' room. "Hey, you look good in my clothes," he joked. I laughed, "Ha, your funny."

Lucas and I just sat in his room talking while his mother prepared the guest room for me.  
"This is turning out to be the best summer ever and it's only be a day," he said, smiling.  
"I agree with you," I said, smiling.  
"So tomorrow wanna go bowling and maybe do a movie?" He asked.  
"Uhh, sure sounds great," I replied yawning.  
"You tired?" He asked.  
"Well it is 2 in the morning, so yeah I'm a bit tired," I replied.  
"Alright, lets go get you situated in your room," he said taking my hand and leading me off his bed.

Lucas walked me to the guest room. "Alright this is where we part," he said. I turned to face him and said, "Alright, goodnight." He bought his lips close to mine and kissed me. As he started to pull away he said, "Goodnight." I was just smiling like a fool. Once he left, I closed the door and got cozy in bed. Then I fell fast asleep.

I woke up the next day to Lucas shaking me. I am not a morning person either. I groaned but Lucas still kept shaking me. I turned over to face him and said, "Alright I'm up." "Good, I've been trying to wake you up for the last 20 minutes," he said. "What time is it?" I asked. "It's 10:30," he answered. "Why are you waking me up so early? It's summer," I asked. "Yes, i know but you can't waste your time sleeping the day away." He replied. "Uh, I hate you right now." I said. "Oh no you don't. Now suck it up, get ready, and come downstairs to have some breakfast. I'll wait for you downstairs," he said. He planted a kiss on my cheek and left the room. I sat up in the bed and stretched. Then I went to the bathroom and got dressed into the same clothes I wore yesterday. Then I headed downstairs to where Lucas was sitting at the kitchen table. Lucas saw me enter the kitchen and said, "here," showing me a bagel and some iced tea. "Awh, Luc, thank you," I said. "Yup," he replied. Once I was done eating, I placed my plate and cup in the sink. "Alright, well I'm gonna go home and get ready," I said. "Alright bye babe, I'll swing by around two," Lucas said. "Okay sounds good," I said as I walked over to him and kissed him on the cheek. Then I walked out of his house and walked home. I lived three blocks over.

Once I got home I went upstairs to my bathroom and brushed my teeth. Then I hopped into the shower while I had Miley Cyrus' new cd, Can't Be Tamed, playing in the boombox in my bathroom. Once I got out I dressed in a black tshirt and royal blue soffe shorts. That was the one thing I didn't have to worry about, dressing to impress Lucas. Since we've been best friends for like ever, he's seen me in sweats and a hoodie. I love that I don't have to worry about how I dress. I can dress like a bum and Lucas would still hangout with me. Then I untangled my hair then i threw it up into a ponytail. It was 1, which meant Lucas was coming in another hour. I decided to go on facebook and update my status and see what my friends were up to. I updated my status saying, "waiting around for lucas, then spending the rest of the day with him 3" Then I just logged off. I decided to go downstairs and go into the backyard and go on the swings. I bought my ipod and ihome outside and I plugged it in outside and listening to some music by Justin Bieber, Miley Cyrus, Demi Lovato, Charice, Lil Wayne, Drake, and some others, my ipod was on shuffle. Once I set it up I sat on the swing and started to swing. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the nice breeze there was outside. I loved living where there was a beach in your backyard, it meant cool breeze on not so hot summer days. Life was starting to make perfect sense.


End file.
